


One for the Baby Book

by tinknevertalks



Series: Ocean's Edge: The Later Years [12]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Post Series, Teslen as Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: It's just another lunchtime for Nikola and Evelyn in the Underground Sanctuary.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Series: Ocean's Edge: The Later Years [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191859
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Happy Endings Exchange 2019





	One for the Baby Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xbleeple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/gifts).



> And because it's ~~Christmas~~ New Year's Eve, I made xbleeple a gift of baby fic. Because ask and ye shall receive.
> 
> Again, unbeta'd. Let me know what you think. :D

"... And that's why Edison is the biggest liar around," Nikola explained as he spoon fed Evelyn blendered fish pie. She giggled, mouth opening comically wide as the spoon came ever nearer. "Yes, that's it. Open wide, _mali miš_ , eat it all up." Another giggle, her tiny fists pounding the top of the high chair. "Now really, is that any way for a vampire to behave?"

Evelyn's arms and legs flailed even harder as she looked behind Nikola. He smiled. "Oh, is it mommy you want?" Helen's hand ran along his collarbone as she leant over him.

"Hello little mouse. Are you being a good girl for daddy? Are you?" Nikola's smile widened as he listened to her babble to the baby, her eyes wide and bright as Evelyn reached for her hair. "No no no, not mummy's hair. Where's your food?"

He held up the bowl and spoon. "Interrupted," he announced, looking up at her with an over the top pout.

"Oh dear! Mummy's foiled daddy's plans a bit." Turning to him, her voice dropped back to normal. "There's a problem with the generator down by the moorland habitat. Henry could use a hand."

He eyed her shrewdly. "I know your plan, Helen Magnus. What are you teaching our child? Are you trying to get her to say mom first?"

Laughing, kissing his cheek, Helen shoo'd him out of his chair, saying, "Would I be so underhanded?"

Handing Helen the food, he smiled at Evelyn. "You'll say daddy first. Say da-da? Da-da?"

Helen rolled her eyes; they'd been doing this for the past month. "Ma-ma? Ma-ma."

"Dada."

"Mama."

"Dada."

"Mama."

"'Dison!"

They blinked, turning slowly to share a glance, as Evelyn prattled in her chair.

Nikola shook his head. "Doesn't count?"

"Edison!" said Evelyn again, reaching for the spoon just within her grasp.

Helen laughed and said, "Best have a look at that generator or she'll be saying Morgan by nightfall."

Nikola dropped a kiss on Evelyn's head. "You're lucky you're cute."


End file.
